Little Pieces Of Time
by Cassandra Hunter
Summary: BtVSSG1. Random pieces in time.


Title: Little Pieces Of Time

Author: Cassandra Hunter

Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover/ Stargate SG1

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Me no own, You no sue!

Plot: Random pieces in time.

Rating: PG-13 (No matter what the rating system is, I am staying with this. It's the only one I really know how to use)

Notes: These take place during season 8 of Stargate and after season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This are just drabbles. The time between them jumps.

-

_"Echoes of laughter,_

_Dancing in distant corridors,_

_With the tears of hearts undone._

_Dreams we chase after,_

_Give us the key to any door,_

_We are what we become."_

_Michael W. Smith_

_-_

Daniel Jackson pulled himself out of his bed and nearly tripped over a tee-shirt that had been thrown on the floor. There was a snort from the bed as Buffy rolled over and snuggled deeper under the covers, muttering something about slayers and a banana-cream pie. He definitely needed coffee.

For him, coffee was the magical cure for everything.

No sooner had he gotten a cup of freshly brewed coffee and plopped down on a chair, than did the doorbell ring. It was confusing, because no one knew he was back.

The voice automatically informed him as to who was there.

"He's probably not even here, sir."

"His car is parked in the driveway, Carter."

Daniel opened the door and glared at the three people. "What are you guys doing _here_?"

Jack looked taken aback at the man's word. Someone was cranky. "I could ask you the same question."

"I live here." Jack had no retort for that.

Samantha Carter looked at her boxer clad friend and blushed slightly. "You were supposed to be back two days ago."

"I was..." He trailed off, seeing the eyes of his visitors pass him. Daniel turned as well. Buffy was standing in the living room, wearing nothing but one of his tee-shirts. From the looks of it, it was the one that Daniel had almost tripped over.

Buffy looked at the four totally awake people in front of her. "It's way to early in the morning for the happy dance." As she examined the one with gray hair closer, her jaw unhinged. "Dad!"

"Buffy?"

-

Clouds were moving in from the east– a storm was quickly approaching, but she didn't want to go in just yet. She had too much on her mind.

Seeing her father again had taken it's toll on her emotions, and she was letting them show for the first time in years. Crying had always been her strong point, something that she had always been able to control, something she never deemed necessary. But now, as tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks, she wondered why she had waited so long to cry. It felt so good, an enormous release. But it was just a quick fix for her problem.

Buffy frowned as she looked across the lake of her father's cabin. Soft ripples played across its sheen water. A soft wind made her skirt flutter slightly. She held her hair with her left hand, to prevent it from whipping around everywhere.

Blue eyes switched up toward the clear blue sky. Worry reflected her blue eyes, scanning the clear sky.

Nothing.

_'Am I getting paranoid?'_ She mused, looking back at the lake. Sighing softly she sat down on the grass before lying down.

Her gaze was now fixed up at the sky and its endless blue. "Hmm." Breathed the blond. Her thoughts were blank... nothing seemed to be coming to mind.

The frown seemed never to disappear...

Something was _off_...

-

"Buffy?"

"..."

"Slayer?"

"Huh?" Buffy blinked, staring up at the speaker. She stared at Daniel sleepily. "What?"

"You okay?"

"Yes." Whispered Buffy, hugging her legs to her chest. She turned back to look out the window, frown played on her lips. Hearing him shift, she saw him sit down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Whispered Daniel, bringing his arms around her. He looked down at his wife with slight worry.

"Something is wrong," Replied Buffy, looking up at him. Blue eyes shone with worry. "I just don't know what."

"Don't worry," Breathed Daniel, tightening his hold on the blonde. "I'll protect you."

Buffy smiled slightly. "I know." She frowned. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know that. But it won't stop me from trying. I love you Slayer."

"I love you, too."

Both closed their eyes, enjoying the quiet moment together.

-

Buffy shifted closer to Daniel, her paranoia taking a stronger hold. She sent Daniel a curious look.

"What?" He hadn't noticed anything.

Buffy frowned and placed a finger on his lips. Someone was watching them. It wasn't evil, just annoying. And it was coming from the bushes. She closed her eyes and listened.

Very familiar voices...

"Is it them?" Said one voice.

"I'm pretty sure it is– who else has hair like that?"

"I can name twelve people off the top of my head."

"Well, besides them."

"Xander, quit hogging the binoculars. It's my turn!"

"In a minute... in a minute."

Buffy sighed, obviously annoyed with their unexpected guests. "Why me?" She muttered.

-

"Red or Black?" The voice sailed through the endless aisles of sweets.

"Is this the start of the conversation where you ask me the eternal question, 'Boxers or Briefs?'" A voice drawled lazily in her ear.

Buffy dropped one of the packages of licorice that she was holding as she stifled a shriek. She turned around and punched her husband's chest. "Don't do that to me! You're horrible, do you know that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

An innocent grin took over his face. "Oops." She sighed. "I repeat, 'Red, or Black?" She leaned down and scooped the package of black licorice up off the floor and held them up for his inspection.

"Hmmm... Red." Daniel decided.

"Well, I want black, so... both?"

"Ooookay... But if you puke your guts out, it is not my fault."

-

Janet exited the bedroom. Clearing her throat, she caught the attention of the four in the living room. All activity stopped.

Jack stared at Janet expectantly. "How is she?"

"She's fine." Janet told them, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Daniel frowned. "She's not sick?"

Sam looked at Janet, a question very obvious in her eyes. She had a sneaking suspicion as to what was wrong with Buffy. It was something that Sam had confided in Janet before she had went to check Buffy out. "Well? Is she...?"

"Yes." Janet grinned.

Sam let out a squeal of happiness. Just as she suspected. "I thought so. This is so great!"

Jack and Daniel exchanged looks of confusion at the two happy women. They had no idea what was going on. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow, also curious.

"What is going on?" Jack questioned the two.

"Men." Huffed Sam, shaking her head sadly.

Daniel blinked. "What?" He looked at Janet hoping for an answer on the wife's condition.

"She's pregnant."

-

"Hey."

Daniel looked up as he entered the darkened room. She had drawn the curtains. He spotted Buffy sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning against the wooden headboard. A small smile played on her lips. "Hey." He echoed, walking towards her.

"So you heard?" Buffy asked, cocking her head to the side cutely. She watched him sit down and move to sit next to her.

"Yep." He responded, pulling the blonde in a tight hug.

A giggling Buffy played with his right hand. She leaned against him and she sighed softly. "You're going to be a daddy."

Daniel placed his head next to hers, happiness swelling his insides. He nodded his head numbly, not knowing what else to say.

"You'll make a great daddy." Giggled Buffy, tilting her head slightly to look at him.

"Thank you." Breathed Daniel, looking into her dazzling blue eyes. He held her tighter to himself, his left hand dropping to her flat stomach.

"For what?" Buffy asked, slightly confused.

"For making me happy."

Buffy giggled softly and covered his left hand with her own. "You're welcome." She said, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Danny."

"For what?"

She opened her eyes, and stared at him lovingly. "For saving me."

Daniel smiled softly and nodded his head. "I love you, Buffy."

Buffy giggled and tilted her head towards him. "I love you too, Danny."

Leaning down, he kissed her softly on the lips before deepening it promptly. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her completely towards him.

"Danny?" Breathed Buffy, after another minute or so of kissing. She pulled away and giggled upon seeing the clouded look in his eyes.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry!"

-

"You don't love me anymore!"

"I do love you!"

Buffy broke down into uncontrollable tears as she watched the soap opera. Biting down on her tear-stained hanky, her blue eyes shone with tears.

I was a late morning, Daniel told her he'd be gone the day but be back later. She now sat in their room, which was now filled with a vast amount of food (which was rather normal) and wads of tissue paper, bundled up in the middle of their queen sized bed, staring with watery eyes at the television.

"You kissed another woman!" Cried the brown haired woman, Gaia, pulling herself away from her 'cheating' boyfriend.

"I didn't!" Defended the young man, Matt, trying to pull the young woman back to him.

Buffy sniffed loudly at the sight. Ah, soap operas, they were so sappy and delightful... a perfect way to spend a Wednesday morning. She watched the couple argue before slowly reconciling, which she found slightly confusing, either way... Buffy ended up crying madly.

The wonders of hormones.

The blonde giggled giddily, sitting up slightly and switching to the next channel as the credits began to roll. After finding out she was pregnant two months ago, she quickly became more in touch with her hormones (a speed at which surprised Janet, probably having something to do with the whole slayer thing). Thus, causing her to be more emotional than before.

And inflicting on poor Daniel several bruises, Physical _and _mental.

She already had him signed up for his first Daddy lesson...

Buffy giggled at the thought. Oh, she'd make sure that Daniel would have his hands full with her.

The blonde cackled.

-

"I fold." Teal'c laid his card on the table.

"Hah! I win!"

"Shut up, fly boy."

"Real mature, Faith."

"Maturity is my middle name, Willow."

"It shows, too."

"Go to hell, Xander."

Jack O'Neill grinned collecting his winnings for their poker game.

Faith sat back in the chair. "This is taking to long. Shouldn't they be done in there already?"

"I've heard of someone being in labor for hours." Willow replied.

Sam smiled."I'm kind of curious as to what the kid's going to turn out like. Does anyone even know if it is a boy or a girl?"

Willow shook her head. "They refused to tell us. Only Janet and them knows." Janet was the only doctor that Buffy had let near her when she had found out she was pregnant. She was also the one who was delivering her kid, with the aid of Daniel.

"The kid's probably going to end up like it's mom. Swordfighting, crossbows, dating demons, getting kicked out of school..." Faith trailed off.

"I doubt the kid will be that bad with Daniel around." Jack replied. "I'm sure he or she will be nice, well-adjusted... Aw, jeez, who am I kidding? Well-adjusted? Around all of us?"

The others smirked and laughed a little.

"Kid's got a ton of people in it's corner." Faith commented. "Us. Daniel and Buffy for sure..."

Xander snickered. "It'll probably be a cross between the two. It'll act all pacifisty but will actually have a weapon hidden under it's clothes."

-

Jack crossed his arms uncomfortably as he watched his girlfriend. "Don't get any ideas."

Sam smirked as she pressed her hands up to the glass window that separated them from the hospital nursery. "Isn't she pretty?"

"She's a baby." Jack shrugged. "She looked exactly the same as every other baby in there."

Sam whirled around, giving him a shocked look. "How can you say that? She's so much prettier than any other baby in there!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You'll feel different once you hold her."

"I'm not holding any babies."

"Oh, yes you are." Sam ordered. "If you don't hold that baby, Buffy will think you hate her, and start freaking out."

"I don't hate her," Jack protested. "I'm just not going to hold her."

"Jack..."

"I'll probably drop her or something."

"No, you won't." Samantha argued. "You sit when you hold her. You can't drop a baby when you're sitting."

"You'd be surprised."

"You are holding that baby." Sam told him. "She needs to know her grandfather."

Jack sighed and stared inside the nursery, suddenly feeling really old.

Sam smiled. "Come on... how can you not fall in love with that sweet, little face?"

"Because that 'sweet little face' will probably give me heart problems in the near future."

"She's a little Angel."

"She's Buffy and Daniel's."

-

"You gonna make him hold the baby, too?"

Buffy blinked, a little worried. "Dad doesn't want to hold her?"

"It not that he doesn't want to hold her." Daniel replied. "I think she scares him."

"He doesn't like Joyce?"

"Never said that."

"Then why doesn't he want to hold her?"

"Because he's scared of her."

"So he doesn't like Joyce."

"Buffy..." He sat up, looking a little annoyed. "He likes her fine... he loves her, he just doesn't want to hold her. Something about being afraid that he'd drop her."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just... tired... and cranky... and I want coffee... and grapes."

"With or without the Nutella?"

Buffy winkled her nose. "In retrospect, I can't believe I ate that."

He laughed a little. "What about the crackers?"

"Hey." She defended. "I put Nutella on those."

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and laid back against her. "That's disgusting."

"No more disgusting than all those cheap Buffalo wings you, Jack, Teal'c, Sam, Xander, Andrew, and Faith devoured on your birthday."

"Buffy... you tried to put Nutella on those, too."

"I was curious!"


End file.
